Five Nights at Freddy's: After the Firestorm
by VolcanicPizza
Summary: At the end of FNAF3, Fazbear's Fright burned down. But what happened afterwards? Find out the secrets of the Five Nights at Freddy's saga, both known and unknown, here, in two intertwining storylines. Rated T because it's FNAF. Anything that hasn't been proven by Scott is just my theories. (Discontinued)
1. STAGE00

_He was scared and ran in terror from what chased him._

 _"Help, please. Someone."_

 _He couldn't escape, no matter how hard he ran._

 _He was going to die, no matter how much he tried to escape. And it was all their fault._


	2. Chapter One: Duncan

**A/N: I know I didn't have an author's note for the last chapter, STAGE_00. Essentially, I'm going to alternate between chapters of the main storyline and the past of the FNAF game series, indicating the 'past' as STAGE_(number). They will be in order, or at least the best I can arrange them in. Enjoy!**

It was, of course, another typically dreary morning. As always.

I yawned and headed downstairs. The newspaper had arrived, and I reached out to retrieve it... only to see the headline.

 **IT BURNS! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!**

I froze. How had it burned? I'd only taken off one day and of course the whole damn thing goes up in flames. These were the thoughts I thought, but there were other ones barely suppressed, whirling around beneath...

 _No! Don't think about it at all! No!_

As discreetly as possible, I read through the article.

 _A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down overnight. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring. Very little was found at the scene. The few items that were salvaged will be sold at public auction._

I gripped the sides of my head. _Dammit_ _... why? Why did it even make the news?_

 _No shit, Sherlock._ I answered my own question. _It's because of all of the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ooh, spooky! I could show them a 'mystery' or two..._

The phone suddenly rang, nearly making me jump out of my skin. "The fuck?" I asked, then picked up the phone.

"Hey, hey, Uncle Duncan! How's it going?" sounded a very familiar voice.

I sighed. Of course. My nephew, Frederick, one of my employees from Fazbear's Fright, and possibly the most annoying person in the world. "What do you want, Freddy?"

"It's, like, Fred, man, and you know that, Dunkers." Frederick responded.

I growled at him. "Freddy, you know I hate when you call me that..."

"Yes, I do!" responded Freddy enthusiastically. "But, like, don't worry! I mean, you, like, saw the paper, right?"

"Yes, I saw the paper." I wasn't sure I liked where Frederick was going with this. _Come to think of it, I don't even know why I hired him, asides from his name being Freddy. If I'd remembered how goddamn annoying he was..._

"Well, Dunkers, they're, like, giving you first pick if you, y'know, wanna, like, take anything home?"

I considered throwing the phone at the wall and hanging up, but there were a few things I wanted for myself to keep from... them. They could not get their hands on them, because there were certain things I needed to remain secret. They were secrets I was willing to die or kill for, and I would if necessary. They could not find their way into a public auction where they would be snotted on and drooled over or worse yet, locked in a glass cabinet to be admired.

"Oh, yes. I'll be there right away." I hung up and threw a piece of bread into the toaster. I'd have to eat while I was getting dressed. This was an urgent matter, very urgent. If someone needed to die so I could get there quicker, so be it.

 **A/N: I sympathize with Duncan. People who use 'like' all the time make me mad, and it was EXCRUCIATING to write Fred's/Phone Dude's lines.**

 **Who's ready for Freddy? If you are, throw 'trousers' somewhere into your review, and everyone who didn't read the author's notes will be confused. Muahahahah...**


	3. STAGE01

_It was five days until the party._

 _He was with his little plushies from Fredbear's Family Diner._ Those are stupid, _his brother had said, but they were his friends._

Yes. These are my friends.

 _He smiled. Even if the Foxy one did have its head ripped off, it was still his favorite. He felt as if it was warning him that something was about to happen... and then it came to him. The door was locked._

He's locked you in your room again.

 _The voice seemed to come from the plushies, and he picked up the Fredbear one and hugged it comfortingly._ Maybe the door isn't locked, Fredbear, can you help me get out?

 _The door wouldn't open, and he fell down and began to cry._

Tomorrow is another day. _came the voice comfortingly._ Tomorrow is another day.


	4. Chapter Two: Tom

**A/N: I want more reviews! If you don't review the review monster will eat you in your sleep!**

 **And yes, Fred's nickname for Duncan was supposed to mean just that! I know what "Dunkers" means!**

When my father staggered through the door covered in ash at five in the morning, I knew something was wrong.

"Dad? What happened?" I leaped up from my position on the couch, where I'd been subversively watching R-rated movies. Dad hates it when I do, so I always watched them while he was on the night shift at Fazbear's Fright, a new haunted house that would be up and running in a few days.

"Fazbear's Fright burned down." Dad told me. "Since I'm the night guard, they're investigating to see whether I started the blaze."

"But why would you?" I yelped.

"Search me." Dad shrugged. "If you want to go to the site of the blaze and, you know, scrounge around for things to sell, we can."

"Sounds fun!" I grinned optimistically. "Who knows, maybe they'll let us take some stuff home!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Dad warned. "But before we do, I need a shower and so do you."

After we showered, I hopped into the car and Dad fired it up.

"Guess the time, Human Timepiece," Dad told me and I grinned. 'Human Timepiece' has always been his nickname for me, because I have an uncanny ability to always know the exact time. "Five forty-one." I said, and Dad tapped the dash, which said 5:41. "You're right, as always."

As we pulled out of the driveway, I thought I saw a flash of gold and indigo in the car's mirror, and wide, snapping blood-stained teeth. I whipped around, but there was nothing. "Dad, did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Dad asked. I looked behind us, but there was nothing there.

Shivering, I sank back down into my seat. "Never mind, Dad."

When we reached the ashy site, an enthusiastic, hippie-looking guy with dyed purple hair greeted us the instant we stepped out of the car. "Hey, hey, man, how's it going?"

"Fred, how're you doing?" my dad asked.

"Like, awesome, except Dunkers is doing his, you know, _thing._ Like, when he gets the grouch face on." Fred responded. Both men snickered.

"Excuse me, are you calling your boss _Dunkers?"_ I asked incredulously. "You do know what that means, right?"

"Like, yeah!" responded Fred. "Duh! Why else do you think I nicknamed him that?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Can we get to scrounging?" I asked.

"Like, no can do, kid." Fred said. "Dunkers says for everyone to get out, get out, get out, he gets first dibs on EVERYTHING."

"Shit." I said, and Dad whacked me. "I mean, ballsacks." Dad whacked me again, and Fred giggled crudely.

"Oh, well, at least we came." Dad said, and gestured towards the ashy ruins we'd parked next to.

There certainly wasn't a lot left. A cumulonimbus of ash floated above the scorched remains, which constituted mainly of a scorched wall or two and a few artifacts sticking up from the ruins. An ember still smoldered in every other location. If it had been expanded to cover the surface of the world, it looked a bit like what church had led me to believe hell looked like.

Dad kickstarted the engine and we drove away. "That was uneventful." I said. "We didn't get anything!"

Dad sighed and ruffled my hair. "I know. Sorry, Tom. Dunker- I mean, Duncan can be a real bastard. I- Wait, what's that?"

Dad stopped the car with a screech. There was a red, metallic _thing_ lying in the bushes besides the road.

"What is that?" I asked softly.

Dad opened his door and dragged the object out of the bushes. It was a heavily mutilated, upper half of an animatronic fox.

Dad and I both laughed simultaneously. "I guess we did get something after all." I said.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! They've found Foxy... well, what's left of him. I have a feeling Dunkers (snickers) won't be very happy about that...**


	5. STAGE02

**A/N: I'm back again!**

 **The Derpy Fox: That's what I'm doing, but don't count on constant uploads. I do have a life outside of FanFiction (i.e. memecenter, searching 'zombie' repeatedly on Yahoo, watching Markiplier videos... just kidding, maybe ;))**

They've left me here again. _he thought desperately._ Why?

 _He needed to get out of Fredbear's. He was pretty sure he had been left here on purpose, and he needed to get out._

 _"Hello, little boy."_

 _It was a Fredbear, but he wasn't any fool, he could see the man inside. "Get away from me!" he cried. This was too scary for him._

 _"I'm your friend." said the 'Fredbear', moving closer._

 _"Get away!" He turned and ran away in terror to see multiple suits of a strange purple Fredbear and Bonnie lying there. Although he understood that this was how the robots worked, it was still pretty new technology._

 _"NO!" He was weeping, frantic, trapped here._

 _"I'm your friend." It reached out reassuringly, but he would have none of this. There was something wrong about this Fredbear man, something... malignant, something evil. Maybe it was the man, maybe the suit, he didn't know. He just knew he had to get away._

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

 _He cowered and closed his eyes as Fredbear approached._

 **A/N: The first few STAGE_(number)s are going to be from FNAF 4. I'm trying to arrange these roughly in order as I think they are. I'm going off of the assumption that the minigames in FNAF 4 happen before the actual game and they're just his nightmares while he's in a coma.**


	6. Chapter Three: Duncan

**A/N: Now it's back to Dunkers' (bursts into fit of laughter) POV. If you're confused, remember that he refers to Frederick (aka Phone Dude) by both Freddy and Frederick.**

It was gone.

 _The last Foxy was gone._

I still had the old Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica endoskeletons, or what was left of them anyway. I had been planning to release them on opening day as a surprise, and now the Foxy suit, by far in best condition although missing its legs, was gone.

"Freddy, did you steal the Foxy?" I snarled at him.

"Nope, Dunkers." Frederick burst into laughter, but I wasn't listening. I was looking out the window as that fool of a night guard Smith and his son drove at top speed away from the scorched remains, leaving ash and dust in their wake.

"They stole it." I muttered. "Those assholes stole my Foxy suit."

"So what?" asked Frederick. "You can use one of the other ones for a dildo. They'd give you the same sensation, and the same horrified look on my face."

Ignoring his crude joke, I wheeled on him. "Bring me the Fredbear."

"Uh, Dunkers, are you sure that's the best idea? Do you remember what it did?"

"Yes, I remember." I snapped. "So what?"

Sighing, Freddy dragged the golden animatronic out of the hidden storage.

After the Bite of '87, Fredbear's Diner had endeavored to keep Fredbear hidden forever. They'd kept an old suit in the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but the actual animatronic had been scrapped. As a teenager, I'd worked for the scrap people, and felt sorry for the old, bedraggled suit. It was only after I'd activated it that I'd discovered what it could truly do. It was a ruthless, efficient killer, and it would serve a final function before I destroyed it again.

"Fredbear, I have an assignment for you." I said to the golden bear.

Fredbear nodded and said in his harsh, grating voice, "I am ready, master."

"Good..." I transferred pictures of Smith and his son to his facial recognition sensors I'd implanted. "I require you to eliminate these two."

Fredbear nodded. "Where will I find them?"

"Follow the trail their car leaves. Stalk their home, make sure that they are in possession of a Foxy endoskeleton, then kill them both and bring it back to me."

"I will do that, master." Fredbear left the building and followed the car. He didn't need to run; the dusty road would leave a sufficient trail.

"Good." I said, and looking around, noticed that Frederick had vanished at some point while I was assigning Fredbear's task. Oh, well. He'd never had the stomach for true man's work. He was a hippie just like all of the rest.

 _He better have not gone to warn them,_ I thought, _or he will feel the flames of hell._

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


End file.
